W przyszłości i w przeszłości
by Amei18
Summary: Na piątym roku wszystko się zamienia, bo czasy się zmieniają. Szale się wahają, bo prawda jest ukrywana. Między czasie w Hogwarcie, w wyniku działań Knota, mających na celu zniszczenie wizerunku i wiary społeczeństwa w Chłopca, Który Przeżył - Harry Potter musi się zmierzyć z swoja przeszłości.


Hej! Oto nowe opowiadanie! Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

Słowem wyjaśnienia. Historia wykorzystuje ,,bohaterowie czytają'' ale treść opowiadanie nie będzie autentyczna z cyklem ,,Harry'ego Pottera''. Pierwsze rozdziały mogą, a właściwie są niemal identyczne jak w książkach ale wraz z kolejnymi będzie coraz bardziej odbiegały od oryginału. ,,Bohaterowie czytają'' zostało wykorzystane, aby pokazać reakcje ludzi na historie Harry'ego.

 **Prolog**

Kiedy mroczne czasy minęły dzięki rocznemu dziecku, cały czarodziejski świat zaczął świętować i cieszyć się pokojem. Czternaście lat potem Czarnoksiężnik powrócił, lecz magiczne społeczeństwo nie uwierzyło swojemu wybawicielowi. Dziś niespełna rok później od wydarzeń na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton, świat magii dowie się co naprawdę jest prawdą. Co skrywają ludzie pod swoimi maskami.

I kim tak naprawdę jest Harry Potter.

W wieży Gryffindoru jeszcze spali. Tylko jeden z członków domu Lwa, Harry Potter, siedział na parapecie okna i pisał coś w swoim notesie. Od czasu do czasu dodając jakiś rysunek. Miał dziwne uczucie, że coś się wydarzy ale starał się ignorować to. Był pewny, że to związane jest z pierwszą lekcją oklumencji, które miał dziś zacząć. Mistrz eliksirów, Snape pewnie odkryje prawdę i o wszystkim powie Dropsowi. A to oznaczało, że będzie się musiał mocno tłumaczyć Dumbledore. Jakby chciał, żeby tak było to by o tym powiedział, a nie trzymał tego w sekrecie. Więc lepiej jakby Sevy zatrzymał to dla siebie. A jak nie to sprawi by to zapomniał.

Minęło kilka godzin i wtedy rozległ się głos znienawidzonej przez wszystkich ropuchy:

\- Wszyscy mają się stawić w ciągu godzinny w Wielkiej Sali! Powtarzam! Wszyscy...

W dormitorium chłopców piątego roku Gryffindoru, było słychać jęki protestu i ciche pomruki, a nawet warknięcia.

\- No nie! Co ona sobie wyobraża?! Jest dopiero siódma rano! – wykrzyknął ze złością Ron rzucając zaklęcie pokazujące godzinę. – Przecież to niedziela! Można pospać dłużej! Tego nie może nam zabronić.

Odpowiedziały mu zgodne mruknięcia pozostałych.

\- Dziś poniedziałek - mruknął Neville, a odpowiedziały mu jęki, jednak chłopcy wstali.

\- Ciekawy jestem, o co wymyśliła tym razem. – zastanawiał się Dean.

\- Lepiej się pośpieszmy. Nie chcę jej wkurzyć – powiedział nerwowo Seamus.

\- Tak, tak chodźmy – westchnął Ron.

Od kilku dni do Hogwardu licznie przybywali goście. A byli to między innymi: Remus Lupin i Syriusz Black pod pod postacią Łapy. Reszta rodzinki Weasleyów - państwo Weasley, Charlie, Bill. Fleur Delacour. Tnoks. Szalonooki Moody. Augusta Longbottom. Wszyscy zebrali się w Wielkiej Sali, jedli śniadanie, rozmawiając cicho. Od czasu do czasu niektórzy zerkali na stół prezydialny, za którym siedziała, szeroko uśmiechnięta Inkwizytorka. Harry siedział przy stole Gryfonów, obok Lupina i jego „psa". Hermiona usiadła obok swojego przyjaciela. Ron i reszta Weasleyów, usiedli naprzeciwko nich. Dean, Seamus i Neville usiedli obok Hermiony. Chwilę później, doszedł Remus i usiadł koło Harry'ego. Zielonooki jadł powoli, czymś zamyślony, od czasu do czasu rzucając coś do zjedzenia Wąchaczowi. Minęła prawie godzina i wszyscy byli obecni, gdy przez do środka, weszło kilkanaście osób, na czele z Ministrem Magii, Korneliuszem Knotem. Ten szedł z dumnie wypiętą klatką piersiową, obracając w dłoniach swój zielony melonik. Idąc wymieniał uwagi z Lucjuszem Malfoy i jego żoną. Obok Knota szedł Percy Weasley. Następna była Amelia Bones, szła szybko ale z gracją. Za nią szedł Rufus Scrimgeour i Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ich śladem podążał mężczyzna niosący dużą, szklaną szkatułkę i kobieta niosąca skrzyneczkę w jakiej zazwyczaj trzymało się fiolki do eliksirów. Pochód zamykało pięciu czy sześciu mężczyzn w szatach aurorów.

Albus Dumbledore wstał ze swojego miejsca, uśmiechając się do przybyłych

\- Korneliuszu, Amelio. Miło was widzieć. Jednak muszę spytać, co tu robicie? - spytał z iskierkami w oczach

\- Skoro pytasz jesteśmy tutaj aby pokazać światu prawdę. A nie te kłamstwa, które opowiada twój uczeń - w jego oczach na chwilę pojawiła się pogarda - Harry Potter. Wszyscy mają prawo poznać prawdę, Albusie – powiedział sucho Knot. - A zwłaszcza władze.

Młody Potter spojrzał w stronę mówiącego, mając ochotę grzmotnąć jakąś klątwą. Jakim prawem śmie wtrącać się w jego życie!?

\- Prawda jest niebezpieczna, lecz wspaniała … Można wiedzieć jak chcesz tego dokonać, Korneliuszu? - zapytał dyrektor.

\- Za pomocą Odwrócenia Myśli Losu. - mruknął lekceważąco Minister Magii.

Przez Wielką Salę przeszedł cichy pomruk grozy. Większość uczniów, zwłaszcza ci z rodzin czystokrwistych wiedziała o co chodzi. Goście, którzy przybyli z Ministrem rozeszli się, by usiąść. Lucjusz Malfoy z Narcyzą przysiadł się do stołu swojego syna, Amelia Bones dołączyła do Puchnów i swojej siostrzenicy. Reszta gości, oprócz dwójki z Departamentu Tajemnic, usiadła przy stole nauczycielskim.

\- Cóż... Jesteście przygotowani jak widzę. - zauważył Dumbledore.

\- Tak – odezwał się tajemniczy mężczyzna, trzymający szklaną szkatułkę – Panie Ministrze powinniśmy zacząć.

Knot kiwnął głową, a jeden z aurorów wyczarował stół, na którym postawiono szkatułkę. A ta zaczeła się zmieniać, gdy tylko mężczyzna, który ją niósł, mruknął pod nosem jakieś słowo, machając przy tym różdżką w jej stronie. Pojemnik zmieniał się podobnie, jak rok temu pudełko, wewnątrz którego skryta była Czara Ognia. Szklana szkatuła zmieniła wygląd i kształt niemal upodobniając się wyglądem do zwyczajnej myślodsiewni. Jednak to co powstało z szkatuły było ozdobione kamieniami szlachetnymi i wewnątrz misy nie było żadnego płynu lub czegoś podobnego. Na środku była wydrążona mała dziurka, a nad nią jakby lejek z mgiełki. Uczniowie, szczególnie ci przy stole Lwa, patrzyli bladzi na poczynania dwóch pracowników Departamentu Tajemnic. Najpierw kobieta wlała do lejka to co było w kilku niebieskich fiolkach. Nagły błysk niebieskiego światła i wtedy nad misą pojawił się jakby okno czy też coś w rodzaju ekranu od mungolskiego telewizora, tyle, że zrobionego jakby z mgły.

\- O nie – szepnęła Hermiona, łapiąc Harry'ego za ramię. - Oni nie mogą...

\- Odwrócenie Myśli Losu to coś podobnego do myślodsiewni. Tyle, że nie pokazuje konkretnych myśli, tylko dotychczasowe życie, tego kogo użyją krwi. - powiedział cicho Ron.

\- W historii odnotowano jedynie pięć wydarzeń podczas, których użyto tego. Odwrócenie Myśli Losu nie tylko ujawnia zdarzenia, ale też myśli i uczucia tego, którego krew została wykorzystana. A w związku z tym, że rzadko jest to używane, nie ma zakazu wykorzystywania tego – dodała Ginny.

\- Przykro mi, Harry – odszepnęła smutno Hermiona. – Nie można nic zrobić.

Harry zacisnął zęby i zamknął oczy. Wiedział, że dziś wydarzy się coś złego. I w tej chwili wolałby, żeby to coś okazało się atakiem Voldemorda na szkołę niż to. Albo, żeby Snape się dowiedział. Jemu mógłby zmienić pamięć. A tu nawet jeśli by to chciał zrobić, to nie da się całej szkole na raz.

Remus patrzył na reakcję chłopaka z troską i zdziwieniem. _Przecież nie mogło być tak źle, prawda?_

Ron spojrzał na bruneta i uścisnął go.

\- Jesteśmy z tobą. Pamiętaj! – powiedział mu cicho. - Może jeśli dowiedzą się prawdy Łapa będzie wolny.

Zielonooki kiwnął głową, nie otwierając oczu.

Dyrektor Hogwartu wstał i powiedział:

\- Nie sadzę, żebyśmy mieli prawo karać dzieci za coś co zdarzyło się dawno temu. Prawda Ministrze?

\- Jak zwykle masz rację, Dumbredore- powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby Knot. – Zacznijmy wreszcie.

Profesor Umbridge klasnęła w dłonie i wstała.

\- Skoro przygotowania są już skończone - zapiała swoim wysokim dziewczęcym głosem. - Podejdź tu Potter i wszyscy dowiemy się jaka jest prawda.

\- Przepraszam Pani Umbridge, ale najpierw każdy z obecnych musi przysięgnąć, że to co usłyszy będzie traktował jako prawdę – odezwał się pracownik Departamentu Tajemnic.

\- Tak. Oczywiście – przemówił Knot i jako pierwszy złożył przysięgę. Za nim podążyli inni. Ostatnimi z przysięgających byli dyrektor i Harry.

Ten ostatni chrząknął i oznajmił stanowczo:

\- Nie dam wam swojej krwi.

\- W takim razie to jest równoznaczne z tym, że całe życie kłamałeś. - powiedział triumfująco minister. - I tym samym przyznajesz się, że głosząc, że Vordemort wrócił kłamałeś.

Harry prychnął.

\- Niech tak będzie.

I odwrócił się by wrócić do stołu Gryffindoru, a wszyscy poruszeni tym oświadczeniem zaczęli cicho rozmawiać.

\- Jak śmiesz...!

\- Jak śmiem? - powiedział to lodowatym tonem, który zdziwił wszystkich. Przecież on nigdy tak się nie zachowywał.

\- Jestem Gryfonem. - powiedział tym samym tonem ale dając jednocześnie jasno do zrozumienia jak można być takim głupim i tego nie rozumieć. - Mówi ci to coś?

Usiadł z powrotem przy stole swojego domu i zaczął drapać Łapę za uszami.

Wszyscy zebrani w Wielkiej Sali parzyli szeroko otwartymi oczami na Chłopca, Którym Przeżył.

\- Myślisz, że możesz tak po prostu odmówić?! - zaczął powoli i cicho minister, ale jego głos szybko zamienił się w krzyk, twarz stawała się czerwona.

Chłopak nawet się nie odwrócił tylko dalej skupiał swoją uwagę na animagu.

\- Nie ignoruj mnie!

\- A niby to czemu? - zapytał drwiącym tonem, nie odwracając się.

Twarz Knota zdawała się eksplodować, a on sam zaczął czuć, że traci kontrolę nad sytuacją. A jego misterny plan miał runąć?

\- Nie jesteś dyrektorem tej szkoły aby mi czegoś zabronić lub kazać coś zrobić, ani moim opiekunem, a ty jako... - mówił lekceważącym tonem Harry.

\- Jestem ministrem! Masz się mnie słuchać! - wydarł się na cały głos, co spowodowało grymasy na twarzach jego współpracownikach.

\- Minister nie możesz mi niczego zabronić. - kontynuował chłopak jakby wcale mu nie przeszkadzano. - Chyba, że chcesz, żeby społeczeństwo dowiedziało się o twoich brudnych sprawach, które załatwiasz za pomocą swoich pracowników.

\- Grozisz mi?! Mi?! Ministrowi Magi?! - ryknął Korneliusz.

\- Nie. Ja cię tylko informuję, że jeśli chcesz szkodzić mi lub tym, którzy są pod moją opieką, źle się to dla ciebie skończy. Dla ciebie też Rita, jeśli zaraz nie spalisz tego stosu pergaminów.

Ktoś na sali gwałtownie nabrał powietrza i wszystkie głowy (z wyjątkiem Harry'ego) odwróciły się w stronę drzwi. Stała tam Rita Skeeter. Kobieta miała blond włosy za uszy, przesadnie kręcone. Miała prostokątne okulary ze sztucznymi kamieniami. W jej zbladłym uśmiechu można się było się doliczyć trzech złotych zębów.

\- Myślisz, że jeśli przyprowadzisz, że sobą prasę, to mnie pogrążysz, Knot? A jeśli chodzi o ciebie Rita, to pamiętasz, że znam twój sekret? - twarz kobiety gwałtownie zbladła.

Rzuciła zaklęcie i stosik unoszący się w powietrzu spalił się, a popiół opadł na podłogę.

\- Pióro. - rzucił krótko.

\- Ale..

\- Kingsley, mam sprawę dla twojego.. - rozległ się trzask i Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Już nic.

\- Nie rób sobie ze mnie wroga, Knot. - powiedział chłopak niebezpiecznie cicho. - Voldi już ma przesrane. Ty też chcesz mieć? Nie, ty już to sobie załatwiłeś. Z pomocą Umbridge.

Twarze obecnych wyrażały najróżniejsze emocje. Od różnego stopnia zdziwienia (głównie dorośli) przez szok i przerażenie (uczniowie) do rozbawienia (Gryfoni). Zielonooki wstał i zamierzał wyjść z sali, gdy minister rzucił zaklęcie i chłopak wylądował na ścianie. Szybko podniósł się i sam wystrzelił w niego zaklęciem. Knot upadł na kolana, a z jego nosa lecia krew. Mężczyzna ponownie wystrzelił w chłopaka zaklęcie i ten został związany i podparty do ściany. Ledwo to się stało Umbridge, złapała chłopaka za ramię i rozcięła mu skórę zaklęciem. Wyczarowała fiolkę i zebrała krew do naczynia. Machnęła ręką na pracownicę Departamentu Tajemnic, która podeszła i odebrała fiolkę. Ta wlała zawartość do mglistego lejka. Który z każdą kroplą krwi stawał się coraz mniejszy i po chwili znikł, a na mglistym ekranie zaczęły pojawiać się kolory. Nagle Inkwizytorka Hogwartu wylądowała na ścianie, a w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą stała pojawiła się postać wspaniałego jelenia i stojącego obok niego, lwicy. W tym czasie młody Potter uwolnił się i:

\- Wyłącz to! W tej chwili! - rzucił się w stronę pracownicy Departamentu.

\- Za późno Potter! - wrzasnął triumfalnie minister.

Ledwo wypowiedział te słowa nastąpił wybuch. Każdy w sali czuł ogromną moc bijącą od Harry'ego. Zwierzęta stojące dotąd bezruchu, podeszły do ekranu. Uderzyli w niego prawą, przednią kończyną, który zaczął się mienić kolorami. Gdy przestał, wrócili do chłopaka. Znowu błysk i zamiast zwierząt na podłodze leżał naszyjnik, przedstawiając jelenia, który zasłaniał sobą lwicę, która chroniła ludzkie niemowlę. Harry szybko schylił się po wisiorek, założył go i schował pod ubranie.

\- Myślisz, że wygrałeś...?- zwrócił się do Knota, który nadal uśmiechał się triumfalnie, nie robiąc sobie nic magii, którą otaczała chłopaka.

Zielonooki odwrócił się w stronę stołu domu Lwa i zaczął iść w jego kierunku. Jednak zatrzymał się i:

\- Jesteś w błędzie. - prychnął pod nosem - Dziś swoim zachowaniem zaprowadziliście się na dno. A raczej istny Tartar.

\- A co to niby jest? - zapytali lekceważąco.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się wrednie siadając.

\- Przekonacie się. - powiedział z złowieszczym uśmiechem, który przeraził i uczniów, i dorosłych. Jednocześnie magia otaczająca chłopaka znikła, a jego koledzy spojrzeli na siebie z zaniepokojonymi minami. Tymczasem kobieta z Departamentu Tajemnic rzuciła kolejne zaklęcia na ekran. Ta wymawiała zaklęcia, wykonując różdżką ósemkę, przed ekranem, a gdy na nim pojawił się napis, wraz z partnerem z pracy dosiadła się do stoły magicznego, który nawiasem mówiąc został powiększony. Zaś na ekranie widniał napis:

 **Wybory a decyzje.**


End file.
